


All mine

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunk Tony, M/M, Married Couple, Money is the solution, Possesive Tony, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is drunk and Clint tries to get him home</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink: [Any/Any Dialogue Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=38948329#t38948329)
> 
> "You don't love me anymore."

“Come on, Tony. It's time to go. You've had enough.” Clint said and took Tony's arm.

“No,” he slurred. “Don' wanna go.” 

“Tony, you're drunk.” 

“No' drunk... totally sober...” Tony grinned and tried to rise. The two bimbos with him started to giggle when he nearly tripped over. He just didn't fall on his ass because Clint caught him. 

“Really? Touch your nose.” Clint said and Tony slapped his own cheek with the whole hand.

“See? Found my nose, grouch.” 

“Hey, you can't take him with you,” the blonde chick said indignantly and now the other, the brunette nodded vehemently when Clint wanted to lead Tony away. 

“He's here with us and promised a party,” she glared swacked at Clint. 

“Come on, grumpy pants,” Tony giggled and squeezed Clint's ass. “I buy you a drink... hell... I buy you the whole bar!” 

“Tony. Come on. Let's go home,” Clint said again when he suddenly had a stupidly grinning, plastered genius hanging on him. 

“See... no' drunk...” 

“We leave now.” Clint took Tony's arm and laid it over his neck to support him.

“You're not his mom!” Blondie yelled when Clint turned to leave with Tony.

“No, I'm his husband.” He nodded and smiled when he saw her face drop.

“Yooouuup,” Tony giggled. “He's aaaall mine.” Clint rolled his eyes when Tony tried to plaster a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

Steve, who sat in a booth with a girl who drooled while talking, looked in his direction but Clint shook his head. He could manage it himself. 

“Tony, where are your keys?” he asked when they stood in front of Tony's Audi. 

“Don' know...” He patted theatrically his pockets. “Gone... I gave them to Kandy.” He grinned happily. 

“You gave your keys to one of these bimbos?” Clint asked and glared now. 

“Yooouup. To Kandy... with a k... She 'as no car and I have sooo many...” 

“Tony, you can't give away your car,” Clint glared at him. 

“Why no'? S'mine... well... no' anymore.” He patted the hood. “S'a nice car,” he grinned and then he choked and puked over the hood and the tire. 

“Yeah, I can see that.” Clint sighed. That moment he saw a cab and he waved it over. Tony climbed onto the backseat and Clint followed suit. The driver glared at them when Tony choked again. 

“Hey, you don't puke in my taxi,” he said and Tony leaned his head on Clint's shoulder and giggled again. “I'll buy you a new one.” He slurred then.

“You can't solve each problem with money, Tony, “ Clint said, maybe a little bit too harsh. Tony turned, looked up and him and he saw his lips tremble.

“You don't love me anymore.” 

“That's not true.” Clint sighed and wanted to wrap his arm around his shoulders.

“You scolding me.”

“I... I don't.”

“No, you don't love me anymore.” Clint facepalmed.

“Tony, I still love you and I will always love you and now shut up and let the man drive us to Stark Tower.”

“Really? You love me?” Tony grinned stupidly and Clint groaned, rolled his eyes and cupped Tony's cheek to kiss him. 

“See, still love you.” 

“He's my husband,” Tony told the driver very earnestly and pointed at Clint.

“Congratulations. Stark Tower you've said?” The driver looked at Clint.

He nodded and when he saw the man lock eyes with him in the mirror he sighed, looked over to Tony and decided, that he should give him a very generous tip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

“Tony, wake up,” Clint said quietly but the older man groaned and wrapped the cushion around his head.

“Stop yelling at me.” Clint heard his muffled voice.

“I'm not yelling. I'm bribing you with coffee.” That got a reaction out of Tony. He lifted the cushion for a second and glared at the cup.

“Can you put it quietly onto the nightstand?” He whined when Clint chuckled at his sight. “That's not funny,” he mumbled.

“Here, take these.” Clint handed Tony two pills and snatched the cushion. 

“You're a cruel man, you know that?” Tony moaned and tried to get the blanket over his head. 

“No. Actually, I'm a nice man. I bring you coffee and painkillers.” Clint sat down beside him and Tony finally swallowed the pills. 

“Can I die in peace now?” He asked and Clint chuckled again. 

“No one dies today. But if you are a good boy... we have a nice and big shower over there in the bathroom.” 

“I'm hurting.” Tony wailed and Clint leaned down to kiss him, slightly, and then he smiled. 

“Okay. You drink your coffee or die here or wail... and I go to take a shower in the meantime.” Clint grinned and patted Tony's leg. “If you want to join me...” He entered the bathroom, turned on the shower and then stripped out of his boxers. When he stepped under the spray it already had the perfect temperature. 

About ten minutes later, he just had rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, he sensed a presence behind him and then he felt hands on his shoulder. 

“So, still alive.” He mocked when the hands moved over his arms and wrapped around his waist. Tony kissed his neck and Clint could feel his half-hard dick touch his ass crack. “Yes, definitely alive.” Clint turned and pressed his body to Tony's, kissed him long and passionately, opened his mouth with his tongue and sucked at his lips till he moaned. Tony's hands roamed over his back and then down to his ass, squeezed it and Clint did the same with Tony. Their cocks rubbed against each others and the friction was exquisite. Clint moved his hands to Tony's hips and held him while he kissed his husband, alternating from soft and chaste to fervent and passionate and back, their bodies grinding at each others. When the orgasm finally hit him Clint leaned his head back and moaned, when he felt Tony suck at his throat. He turned his face to the spray and let the water run over his head and then he grinned when he saw the bliss sweep over Tony's face and he felt his semen hit his belly. Clint grabbed Tony's face with both his hands and kissed him once more, his eyes closed and he moaned happily into his mouth. When they both could breath again they lathered each other, slowly, intimately and with lots of kissing and sucking. 

 

 

“Agent Barton, you are requested in the garage.” Jarvis announced half an hour later. Clint had just entered the range and wanted to get his bow ready.

“Did he say what he wants?” Clint asked.

“No, sir. But he seems confused.” 

“I'm pretty sure he is,” Clint snickered. He left the range and instructed Jarvis that no one should be allowed to enter. When he strolled into Tony's garage slash workshop he saw his husband sit on one of the stools and staring at the taxi. 

“Clint, there's a taxi.” He pointed at the car and seemed really confused. 

“Yes. You bought it yesterday.” Clint said and leaned against one of the benches.

“I... I bought a taxi.”

“Yes.” Clint nodded.

“Why... I mean, why for heaven's sake would I buy a taxi?” Tony stared confused at the younger man now.

“Well, you puked onto the backseat and promised the driver to buy him a new one. You gave him a check and when I remember his face correctly it wasn't a small one He left with the check but without the taxi.”

“Oh,” was everything Tony said. He still stared at the yellow car where his brand-new Audi R8 LMS ultra should be. Clint leaned at the bench and grinned smug at the older man, waited if he remembered what he had done to the Audi. 

“Clint?” He finally looked over to him. 

“Yes, dear.”

“Where's my Audi?” He looked like a little boy whose favorite toy just got stolen. 

“Uhm... you gave it to Kandy.” Clint nodded, his arms folded over his chest and a tiny smile on his face.

“Candy?” 

“With a k.” 

“Who's Kandy?” He looked up at Clint and seemed miserable.

“Oh, Kandy... you and her friend, I don't remember her name, had lots of fun together yesterday.” 

“Kandy?” 

“With a k.” 

“Where have _you_ been?” Tony asked and stared now at the taxi. 

“I set Steve up with a nice girl and then I played snooker with Bruce.”

“Snooker?” 

“It's... some sort of billiard.” Clint said and tilted his head.

“I know what snooker is... but why did you play it?” Tony looked now back to Clint.

“Bruce likes it.” He shrugged. 

“And I?” Tony asked and licked his lips.

“You partied with Kandy with a k and her friend.” Clint nodded.

“Did I...” 

“No. Nothing happened except too much alcohol.” 

“Oh. That's good. Isn't it?” Tony raised from his stool and moved around his taxi. “And my pretty new Audi R8...”

“Is now Kandy's pretty new but puked all over Audi R8.” Clint smirked. 

“I puked on the Audi?” Tony looked at Clint and furrowed his brows.

“Yep.” 

“Oh.” But then he squared his shoulders. “On the other hand, I have a taxi now.” He shrugged and Clint lifted his brow. “I always wanted to do you in and on and over one of them.” And now it was Tony who smirked. 

“You're impossible, you know that?” Clint shook his head but still smiled.

“I know. That's why you love me.” Tony stated and then kissed his husband.

“Who says I love you?” Clint mocked when they separated. 

“You said. I can remember that.” Tony grinned and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
